Le soldat en mousse
by Calliope L
Summary: Chose écrite suite à un défi où Duo exprime ce qu'il pense sur Heero.... Mais ça vole bas!


**Titre : Le soldat en mousse.**

**Auteur : Calliope.**

**Genre**** : Défi de Tama et d'Asrial, yaoi mais j'en suis pas sûre du tout du tout, creusage de cervelle à coup de cuillère à pot, analyse psychopathologique tout à fait subjective et irréaliste, POV Duo, OOC?…… Nan si peu, Délire, Sérieux ?. **

**Source**** : Gundam Wing et LA chanson, la seule, l'unique de Patrick Sébastien…… j'ai nommé…… Le petit bonhomme en mousse que l'on applaudit bien fort !!!! *clapclapclapclap*. **

**Disclaimer : Pas na moah les ptits bishôcos que je fais souffrir avec tant de… tant de quoi déjà ? Ah vi, tant de plaisir malsain et totalement sadique. Zy sont à un trèèèèèèèèèèèèès zentil monssssieur qui les a dessiné rien que pour moi. Merci le monsieur !….. Comment ça Ak je vis dans un rêve ? Tu dis que ce n'est pas très constructif de se bercer d'illusions ? Ben moi je te réponds que si le rêve ça n'existait pas et ben ze serais très embêtée car ze pourrais pas faire souffrir les g-boys tous meugnons et kawais qui sont !**

**Pitite note toute courte : Si j'ai décidé de faire ce défi c'est parce que Ak était pas vraiment d'accord,  que j'adooooooooooore cette chanson et que j'adoooooooore cette chanson et je vous ai déjà dit que j'adorais cette chanson ????**

**Pitites indications textuelles : En italique, les paroles de la chanson, en police Tempus sans ITC le rêve de Duo, en // italique // ses pensées (je sais que des pensées dans un POV c'est bizarre mais bon, on se refait pas !), en police Verdana le texte normal.**

**Le Soldat en mousse.**

Encore une mission à peu près correctement réussie, si ce n'est le fait que je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mes ennemis, une mélodie me trottant allègrement dans la tête sans se soucier du fait que je risquais ma peau à chaque geste sur lequel je n'étais pas concentré. Tout ceci m'attirant les « bonnes paroles » de mes camarades d'infortune.

Moi et mes super bonnes idées ! Je ne pensais pas que le fait d'écouter une vieille comptine dans un spectacle de marionnette miteux, où j'avais traîné1[1] les autres, histoire de se détendre au maximum avant une mission plus que délicate, allait s'imprimer à jamais dans un coin inutilisé de mon cerveau2[1].  Enfin bref, nous étions rentrés à la planque en assez bon état et nos armures mobiles n'avaient pas trop souffert. Après m'être fait « sermonné » grassement par tout mes coéquipiers, en fait juste Heero et Wufei vu que Quatre me regardait d'un air compatissant et que Trowa, restait fidèle à son mur de silence, sur le fait que j'avais été totalement inconscient sur le champ de bataille //_Inconscient ? Ca voudrait dire qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi ? Naaan !_ // et que j'aurais pu les faire tous tuer, je sortais de la cuisine en claquant la porte un peu plus fort que je ne l'aurais souhaité et ignorant le « Eh Duo, reviens, tu n'as même pas encore mangé! » lancé par Quatre. //_C'est pas grave, je me passerais de manger c'est tout, ce n'est pas ça qui me gênera, bien au contraire3[1]. Et puis une fois n'est pas coutume !_// 

Je me vautrais sur mon lit, ignorant totalement ses plaintes métalliques4[1] et essayant de penser à autre chose qu'au gouffre sans fond qui me servait d'estomac5[1]. Je me mis à regarder fixement le plafond, étudiant attentivement ses moindres détails comme l'aurait fait un collectionneur de tableaux pour une œuvre d'art hors de prix et sombrait doucement dans la léthargie.

_Le petit bonhomme en mousse   
Qui s'élance et rate le plongeoir_

Ça c'est Heero durant la mission en Sibérie. La preuve qu'il est en mousse ? C'est le fait qu'il s'en sorte toujours indemne quand il essaie de se suicider. En plus en Sibérie, nous avons eu droit à une magnifique prestation de ses talents de plongeurs…… jusqu'au moment de l'atterrissage !

_C'est comme la chanson douce   
Que chantait ta maman le soir _

Waouh, le rêve ! Je veux une maman comme ça moi ! Le prof J comme maman, c'est le pied ! Quand on fait des cauchemars, il vient nous bercer en nous chantant une jolie chanson de sa voix erratique « Heero… *fuufuu* tu dois parvenir à oublier tes émotions… *fuufuu* si tu oublies tes cauchemars tu deviendras le Soldat Parfait… *fuufuu* notre arme absolue… *fuufuu* oublie-les… *fuufuu*6[1] oublie… ». Le type même du lavage de cerveau. Et imaginez ce disque en replay tous les jours 24h/24 !!!!

_  
La petite, petite marionnette   
Qui s'étale et qui s'entête _

C'est vrai qu'il faut le reconnaître, tu n'est vraiment qu'une marionnette, que ce soit entre les mains de J ou de OZ…… Et un âne bâté7[1]. Mais c'est peut-être cet entêtement chez toi qui m'a attiré à notre première rencontre ? Cette volonté à toute épreuve que je m'étais juré de désarmer !

_  
C'est l'enfance qui revient   
Le soir où tu as du chagrin _

Et quelle enfance ! Après Odin Lowe8[1], le docteur J qui t'a donné une enfance-que-même-les-rats-y-connaissent-pas, une enfance de guerre, d'entraînements perpétuels, de standardisation…… de robotisation en bonne et due forme ! Après tout ça, je ne m'étonne même plus de te voir un visage déformé par la tristesse quand je fais mes insomnies9[1] ! Ça n'a pas dû être tous les jours un conté de fée !

*violente secousse à réveiller un macchabée mort depuis des lustres et des poussières*

  - Hum! Koi'kore?

  - Tu peux même pas te taire quand tu dors?

  - Mais ch'parle même pas! Quelle mauvaise foi tu peux avoir alors!

  - Mauvaise foi?

  - Oui, parfaitement môssieur Heero-je-ne-dors-que-dans-le-silence-du-vide-intersidéral-yuy!

  - HEIN?

  - Nan rien t'es trop bête pour comprendre!

  - Alors aide-moi à me mettre à ton niveau d'intelligence, toi qui es si malin!

  - Laisse tomber! Et puis je parle pas quand je dors!

  - Non, c'est vrai, tu te marres comme une baleine, comme la fois où tu as regardé Scary Movie 1&2… et c'est pire!

  - Pourquoi ? Tu crois que je me fous de ta gueule? Oh et puis tu m'empêches de dormir! Tu sais bien qu'il me faut mes 10 heures de sommeil complètes sinon je suis d'une humeur massacrante10[1] et toi tu râles parce que je me lève tard après!

Sur ces bonnes paroles pleines de bon sens et empreintes de la vérité-toute-la-vérité-rien-que-la-vérité-qui-est-vraie, je me retournais, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer et fis semblant de pioncer sévère. 

*Soupir de Heero*. Je l'entends se glisser dans ses draps fraîchement lavés et repassés11[1] et sombrer aussitôt dans les bras de Morphée. Seulement quelques minutes après, je me permets de me retourner vers sa silhouette endormie et de retrouver la suite de mes pensées à son égard.

_Quand ta vie se traîne _

Ça n'avance pas cette guerre. On en est toujours au même point malgré tous nos efforts. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien foutre cette Relena de merde12[1] ? J'aurais dû laisser Heero la tuer quand il en avait l'occasion ! Ah, moi et ma grande gueule ! Nous avons causé la perte de cette pauvre Terre !   
  


_Quand t'as de la peine_

Eh oui, je suis témoin, le Soldat Parfait-qui-a-un-visage-impassible-même-quand-je-lui-montre-des-photos-de-Relena-à-poil13[1] éprouve des émotions. C'est à marquer d'une pierre blanche ça !

_  
Quand personne t'aime _

Ouvre un peu les yeux Heero ! Tout le monde t'aime ! Surtout moi ! Et les autres aussi… mais différemment ! Et y en aurais encore plus si tu changeais de caractère…. Mais je veux pas ! Moins y a de fans, plus y a de Heero pour moi !  

_  
Que t'as des problèmes _

Personne ne peut être exempt de ses problèmes, mais je trouve ça malheureux que toi, comme nous quatre, soit obligé de porter les problèmes dus à la connerie des hommes, et tout ça sur tes frêles épaules ! 

_  
Quand la vie est dure_

Ainsi va la vie, but Life shouldn't be so cruel14[1]. A notre âge, nous devrions pouvoir profiter de la vie, et non pas la risquer au non d'une paix qui n'est même pas sûre d'être conservée…. Si elle réussit un jour à s'imposer face à la guerre !

_  
Plus d'une aventure_

C'est vrai qu'on en a quand même bavé, à se faire trimbaler aux quatre coins du globe et même dans l'espace !

_  
Rien que des blessures_

 Des blessures de guerres, autant psychologiques que physiques si ce n'est plus. Faudrait pas mentir en disant que les missions étaient des parcours-santé ! Et tout ce qu'on en a retiré de tous ces services rendus à l'humanité ? Que dalle, des kopecks, des clous, des clopinettes, nada, des pets de lapins ! Et même pire, on s'est fait traiter comme des monstres qui menaçaient l'équilibre des colonies ! Nan mais je vous jure, y a des fois les gens !

_  
Vilaine figure _

C'est vrai qu'on en a vu des horreurs dans toute notre vie de soldats… mais je crois que la pire chose qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, depuis que je suis pilote de gundam, c'est J en train de faire toutes ces expériences sur toi pour te rendre… PARFAIT. Rien que d'y penser ça me donne des frissons partout et des sueurs froides !

_  
Ne pleure pas _

Non, ne pleure surtout pas ! Ça me fait de la peine de te voir pleurer et j'ai envie de pleurer moi aussi, mais Boys don't cry, I have to never forget it ! Tu ne dois pas pleurer pour tout ce que tu as fait. Dis-toi que c'était pour la paix et que tu n'avais pas le choix… tu n'étais qu'un bonhomme en mousse après tout, une simple marionnette entre les mains d'un psychopathe !

_  
Ne t'en fais pas_

Ce n'est pas grave Hee-chan, tout le monde à ses petites faiblesses, et on ne te juge pas à partir de ce que tu crains, mais à partir de ce que tu apportes à notre groupe… de ce que tu m'apportes, plus particulièrement.

_  
Regarde-moi_

On dit souvent que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et alors tu comprendras que le clown n'est qu'une façade et que le vrai Duo Maxwell a besoin d'être tout le temps consolé. Et si tu t'appliques vraiment à la tâche, tu verras peut-être ce que je ressens pour toi… peut-être15[1].

_  
Et n'oublie pas_

Oui, n'oublie pas que quoi que tu fasses ou quoi que tu deviennes, rien ne changera pour ma part. Les autres seront toujours là, des amis présents pour t'épauler en cas de coups durs et pour te botter les fesses si tu déconnes. Et moi… moi, je serais toujours amoureux de toi, et je serais toujours heureux, même si tu ne fais pas ta vie avec moi, car le plus important pour moi est de savoir la personne que j'aime heureuse16[1].

_{au Refrain}_

_la la la la la........._

Les oiseaux qui chantent. Une main sur mon épaule qui me berce tendrement. Sûrement celle de Quatre. Quatre? Non, Heero ne l'aurait jamais laissé pénétrer son territoire, déjà que moi c'est limite, alors lui! Alors, ce serait SA main et SON souffle sur mes cheveux. Mais je rêve!

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et lui lance d'une manière plus froide que je ne l'aurais voulue :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? 

- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu te taises ENFIN et que FINALEMENT tu me laisses dormir en paix !

- C'est une excuse bidon comme une autre ! Si c'était juste pour le plaisir de dormir avec un beau gosse une fois dans ta vie ou pour me peloter, il fallait me le demander hier soir, je me serais fait un plaisir de t'accueillir en mon sein (c'est pas ce que vous croyez).

- Tu devrais arrêter de te faire des films. Je vois pas de beau gosse ici ni dans cette maison d'ailleurs, mis à part peut-être Wufei17[1]……

* Blam Paf Shock * 

- Tiens ça t'apprendra à me traiter de la sorte ! Me comparer à Wufei ! Non mais quelle audace…… quelle honte devrais-je dire !

Je vis Heero considérer le polochon qui venait de le frapper de plein fouet et je pu aisément deviner que je m'apprêtais à subir un retour à l'envoyeur bien mérité. S'en suivit une bataille extrêmement serrée où aucun de nous deux ne semblait vouloir laisser gagner l'autre. Finalement, dans un nuage de plumes, je pu voir avec fierté ma victoire, et, par la même occasion, son échec. J'avais atterrit dans le feu de l'action sur des abdos d'acier qui ne pouvaient que lui appartenir et décidais alors de profiter de ma supériorité précaire. Je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes et fus assez surpris quand il me rendit passionnément mon baiser. Quand je me libérais de son étreinte, je lui murmurait ces quelques mots qui n'étaient pas sans signification à mes yeux : 

- Regarde-moi et n'oublie pas que je t'aime et que je t'aimerais toute ma vie mon Hee-chan !

 OWARI

  


Calliope : Dis Ak, remets la sansson, teplé !

Akasha : Nan, elle est trop débile cette chanson, c'est mauvais pour ta santé mentale. Déjà que c'est pas brillant…

Calliope : Même pas vraieuh ! Remets la zolie chanson débile steplait !

Akasha : Me plaît pas. Ta mère elle va encore criser, depuis le temps qu'elle te paie un psy, et toi tu vas anéantir tous les efforts de ce brave homme (qui a bien du courage, faut au moins lui reconnaître ça) avec cette chanson débile au possible !

Calliope *air menaçant et sourire sadique en option* : Remets la chanson

Akasha * ne remarque rien et continue à s'entêter* : J'ai dit nnnnoooonnnnnn

Calliope * brandit et secoue une liasse de feuilles* : Fais-le, si tu veux que je finisse ces adorables petites choses que sont mes nombreux fics inachevés !

Akasha *brusque changement d'attitude* : Tu oserais pas faire ça à ta grande copineuh de toujours que tu aimes plus que tout…

Calliope : Ô~O

Akasha : Bon, ok mais juste une fois hein !

Calliope : Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis merchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! (et pis m'en fous, piske j'ai mis la chanson en repeat et enlevé les piles de la télécommande !!! Niark Niark Niark)… Chantonne limite faux… Bon j'avoue, TRES faux : Le petit bonhôôôômme en mousseeeeuh, qui s'élance-eeeuh et rateeeeuh le plongeoiiiiiiiiiiiir…

Akasha : TTTTT_________TTTTT    Oskoooour, où kil é mon ange gardien, kil me sorte de là et viiiiiiiiiiiiiite !

Duo : Parfaitement indécrottables ces deux tarées de tortionnaires tyranniques !

Heero : Mais le point positif c'est que personne ne meurt à la fin ou au début de la fic.

Duo : Et qu'on fini ensemble ! Même si c'est sur une chanson débile !

Calliope : Alors ça, c'est un coup bas ! Tu vas voir quand j'aurais fini la Morosité ©Me, tu rêveras du temps des chansons débiles où personne ne meurt !

Duo : Glups !

Calliope : Mais comme la vie est super juste (mais elle est plus juste pour certains), Heero va aussi souffrir. Mais je me refuse à le faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !

Ak : Pour l'instant seulement ! 

Calliope : La souffrance morale est bien pire que la mort, n'est-ce pas Hee-kun ?

Heero : Ouhla la ça va faire mal !

Quatre : Et nous ? Tu nous oublies ?

Wufei : C'est pas plus mal comme ça. Au moins on échappe à l'esclavagisme et à la torture.

Calliope *susurre d'une vois mielleusement écœurante* : Meuh non Quatre ! Je ne vous oublie pas tous les trois… je ne fais simplement que repousser l'échéance… qui vous pend au nez d'ailleurs… sauf à Trowa ! (Faut que je règle ça avec Ak).

Quatre et Wufei : Il a encore fallu qu'on ramène notre grande gueule. -___- 

Trowa : ^____^.

Calliope : A ta place je ne sourirais pas, vu ce que Ak va te faire endurer ! Tu regretteras de ne plus être amnésique.

Trowa *déglutit en silence* : ….

Ak : La torture est un art… aussi bien physique que mentale… Pov' Trotro, j'ai jamais compris pourquoi j'avais tendance à te faire souffrir… J'ai deux p'tites histoires là en train où, mon bonhomme, tu t'en prends plein la tronche… ^__________________^

Calliope : Bon. Allez les sales gosses, au dodo et chambre à part, ça va de soi !

Heero : Omae o Korosu.

Duo : Tortionnaire !

Trowa : …

Quatre : TTT___TTT

Wufei : Injustice ! Faible onna que tu es, tu me le paieras.

Ak : Elle a entenduuuuuuuuuu-euh !

Calliope : Sauf Wufei qui vient dormir avec moi…*Boum*… dès qu'il aura repris connaissance. Il verra de quoi sont capables les faibles onnas dans mon genre, yep !

Fin de transmission !

… bip … bip … bip … bip … bip … bip … biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip ………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Rendez-vous la prochaine fois pour faire connaissance avec les cadavres qui jonchent la route des fics de Calliope…

  


* * *

1[1] De force naturellement !

2[1] Et Dieu seul sait combien il y en a de la place dans la chose qui lui sert de cerveau !

3[1] Comme au temps des colonies… temps béni?  Hem ! Sardou il se plante quelque peu par rapport à L2 là !

4[1]  Bah koi ? Ce sont des lits tous pourris avec sommiers métalliques, ils sont quand même dans une planque et pas chez Quatre!

5[1] Comme les pingouins dans Sakura !

6[1] Nan mais vous vous imaginez le doc J en Dark Vador ! MDRRRR !

7[1] © Wufei dans l'épisode où ils sont sur la base de New Edward !

8[1] Chut le dites pas à Heero qu'il connaît son secret, après il se méfiera de lui s'il ne pense plus que Duo est un abruti fini et indécrottable !

9[1] Mais oui ! Vous avez bien lu ! Duo Maxwell-la-marmotte-qui-met-le-chocolat-dans-le-papier-d'alu (désolée fallait que je la sorte celle là !), j'ai bien dit Duo, fais des insomnies ! Et assez fréquemment d'ailleurs (comme moi pendant une semaine où je me réveillais tout le temps à 3h du mat' !)

10[1] Je ne me reconnais pas du tout là. Il a dû être mon frère jumeau dans une autre vie… le pauvre !

11[1] Par les bons soins de notre fée du logis Quatrounetchouchoud'amourànousenfinnonrienqu'àsonpropriétaireenfaitc'estàdirelabiennomméeCalliope.

12[1] A mon avis, elle est en train de se taper le duc d'Ermail ou un autre de ses aristos pour se faire bien voir ! On amène pas la paix à coups de discours mortellement soporifiques ! Mais tout le monde le savait déjà ça !

13[1] Arkkkkkkkkkk, vision d'horreur ! Mais comment ki fait ? Il est vraiment fort Heero pour réussir à ne pas gerber devant un tel spectacle-d'horreur-même-que-la-maison-hantée-c'est-le-palais-des-glaces-à-côté ! (je précise, le palais des glaces où sont rassemblés tous les parfums de crèmes glacées existants dans ce bas monde !) Et puis on ne veut pas savoir où il a pêché ces photos de Relena (le dernier Playboy ? Non ! Peut-être dans le magasine « j'étais potable et je me suis enlaidie en un clin d'œil » ! (quel mauvais jeu de mots, et même pas voulu en plus !))

14[1] Je m'excuse si ce n'est qu'une traduction  approximative, mais mon anglais n'est plus ce qu'il était !

15[1] Faut pas rêver, mais nous sommes dans une fiction où tout est permis… enfin presque tout. Mais tout le monde sait pertinemment que notre cher Heero à des peaux de saucisses devant les yeux qui l'empêchent de voir la vérité (et ne pourra l'atteindre que s'il arrive à se défaire de ses chaînes, quitter le monde sensible et emprunter le long chemin de la connaissance, selon Platon, si j'ai bien retenu le cours de Philo).

16[1] Nous avons bien sûr reconnu le magnifique speech de Tomoyo dans CCS ! (légèrement modifié, je dois l'avouer)

17[1] Nan mais regardez-moi ce menteur ! Ça grouille de petits bishônens adorablement kawais dans sa baraque !


End file.
